I'm in love with my 16 year old teacher
by 7kassie8
Summary: Claire Danvers is the new science teacher and at 16 she is not always taken seriously...when the player of the school Shane Collins teasing and infuriating her most of the time will it turn to love? or will Shane's little sister Alyssa get in the way? #Alyssa will remain alive in this story#
1. First day

**An: I'm sorry I have been away for a while but I wanted to take a break from writing and try to get some new ideas and I have plus I have had a lot of homework and revision for my exams next month and I drained last Tuesday in school I just went back today and I am going for a blood test tomorrow anyway here we go...**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

'_Uggh why am I here again?_' I thought as I walked through the halls of Morganville High School.

'_well let's see...your doing this because your parents told you to and you hate to dissapoint_ them'

well thanks my annoying voice in my head. I sighed and kept walking struggling to carry the heavy bags full of stuff to teach with.

I got dragged into this when the school heard of my high intelligence (not being vain) and practically begged me to come teach a bunch of immature, sex crazed seniors _yippee._

When I had politely declined my parents phoned the school and made arrangements for me to go there once I turned 16 (yeah I know a 16 year girl loner, unattractive, weirdo girl is going to be teach 17 and 18 year old) of course when I was told this me and my parents had a falling out since I had plans to go to MIT but alas due to my convincing parents I am here.

Just as I was getting closer to my assigned classroom the bell went and suddenly the hall was being flooded with students and obviously nobody noticed me as I was constantly being bumped into. I wasn't extremely tall I was about 5ft 5 inch and had mouse brown,shoulder length hair so as you can tell I didn't really stand out. Right now I have to figure out how to get to my classroom.

**Shane's P.O.V:**

**"**yo" I turned to see Michael my best friend walk towards me with his guitar bag in his back.

"Hey man" I replied as me did a man shake and hugged.

"Hey don't forget about moi" Eve said as she came to us and gave Michael a kiss in the cheek. Eve was a goth but wasn't a miserable one and she was also Michael's girlfriend.

"Oh silly me i almost forgot about the drama gothica queen" I said with a smirk as she hit me on the shoulder and gave her a mock hurt look.

"Has any of you seen Lyss anywhere?" I asked.

"talking about me" Lyss said as she walked up behind me. Lyss or Alyssa is my little sister she has just turned 16 and as you expect I am over protective about her.

"Naturally" I replied. Then I heard someone call my name and I knew who it was it was Monica Morrel. We dated for 1 month which has been the longest relationship I have ever been in (yeah i'm a player get over it) and we...sorry I mean _I _broke up with her a week ago and now she won't leave me alone.

I hid behind Michael, Eve and Alyssa untill she went away. When she finally did I breathed a sigh of relief.

Michael smirked at me and said "your gonna have to face her someday can't hide forever"

"I know man I just wished that she would back a bit"

"urr this is Monica Morrel we are talking about, she won't back down" Eve replied.

I shrugged.

"Hey guys have you heard there is a new science teacher." Alyssa said.

the three of us shook our heads. "well...Clara told me because she heard her talking to Princible Richardson and..." But was interrupted by the bell. Lyss went to maths as the 3 of us went to science luckly Monica isn't in this class she is in one if the lower classes as she is mostly dumb. While me, Eve and Mike are in one of the top classes even though we are the class that messes around the most. Last week our old science teacher left the room screaming in anger that he was he sent home and the next day he handed in his resignation we've only had supplies since then.

Everybody was messing around that nobody noticed the door open and closed. Suddenly there was a loud _'thump'_ which made everyone jump and look to the front. There stood a girl that was deffently no younger than 15. She looked about 5ft 5inch we were all silent waiting for her to speak.

**Claire's P.O.V:**

when I had finally found my classroom I entered and was shocked to see everybody messing around I slammed my heavey bags and textbooks on my desk which made everyone shut up and look at me.

I was starting to get self-conscious about my appearance. I had on a pair of jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and black converse shoes on.

I relised I had to say something as the whole class was looking at me.

"hello class my name is Miss Claire Danvers and I will be your new science teacher till you graduate, now I do not want disrespect, shouting, chewing, eating, drinking, swearing and messing around in my class" I said as calm as I could then the whole class started bursting out laughing and said things like

'yeah right', 'nice prank' or 'you almost had me'. I was starting to burn with anger and was about to shout when the principle walked in and shouted at them to stop.

When they stopped the principle said "class this will be your new science teacher Miss Danvers and you will respect her and if I hear any missbehaviour from any of you, you will have detention for a week understood?"

the class nodded their heads and some looked slightly scared of him. I know I would be he is a very nice man but can be very scary when angry.

when he walked out I started the lesson and suprisngly they were quiet and listend to everything I had to say and did the work. I was aware they were whispering amongst themselves about me, the principle and anything else they found interesting.

I looked at my watch and saw it was time for them to pack up. The class quickly packed up and when the bell went I dismissed them as they all rushed out. Well that was a good start hopefully.

**AN: I hope you liked it he start I might update this week debut if I don't then it will be on the weekend see ya 7kassie8 xxxxxxx **


	2. Lunchtime Mayhem

**Claire's P.O.V:**

My classes up to lunch had been great. Nobody gave me any trouble but that didn't mean that they were talking about me. But surprisingly it didn't bother me because I am a teacher and if no one can touch me cause they know that they would be in big trouble for assaulting a teacher.

However, as I was walking through the lunch hall there was one of my students Shane Collins I think his name is grabbing the Mayors daughter around her arm.

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I was sitting on the table with Mike, Eve and Lyss having lunch when Monica came over.

"Hey Shane baby" she said in a flirty voice while butting her lip and twirling her newly died bleach blonde hair. Too be honest she looked tacky.

I just nodded and carried on talking to my friends and Lyss hoping that she was bright enough to get the message to '_leave me the fuck alone' _but Monica being Monica would not give up that easily.

She faked cough and asked "so...you haven't text or called me in awhile and I was thinking that me and you could go out to Dan's party tonight?"

I looked at her and said "look babe me and you...were a one off sure we dated for a month and it was good but I'm not looking to settle down right now" I said as coolly as I could.

Monica's face went a beet root red and looked shocked at the rejection. No one and I mean no one rejected the hottest girl in school. "Fine." She said bitterly through her teeth "but I won't let you get away with rejecting me Collins" she turned to walk away.

When I saw Alyssa through the leftover spaghetti she had at Monica staining her see through, white tank top and part of her illegally short skirt and some on her new heels.

Se turned and glared at Alyssa "why you little..." She said as she made a grab for Lyss but I grabbed her as she came into my reach and grabbed the top of her arm and had her look at me.

"listen you ugly, self-absorbed , fake bitch ever threaten my little sis again and I will kill you got it?" Monica nodded her head quickly and I let her go and thats when I saw my new science teacher walking towards us looking seriously pissed off.

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I walked towards the two students. They both looked at me as I stood beside them.

"Would one of you two care to tell what is going on here?" I said firmly.

The Mayors daughter whose name is Monica opened her mouth and said "he told me that we were finished then his sister threw leftover spaghetti over me and then I went to ask her why she did it then he grabs me at the top of my arm called me a 'ugly,self-absorbed,fake bitch' and threatened to kill me if I ever went near his sister again"

I looked at Shane and raised my eyebrow "Is this true Mr. Collins?"

"Well...yeah but she..."

"that's all I need to here follow me please" I said and walked out the lunch hall with Shane right behind me.

We walked into my classroom and I nodded to him to sit in a chair.

"look. This is my first day of teaching and I have had a good day so far...I a giving you after school detention today and all day detention tomorrow"

"for what?"

"for assaulting, bullying and threating a fellow student"

Shane rolled his eyes and shrugged an 'ok' and I dismissed him reminding him to come her after school finishes.


	3. Detention for flirting , oops sorry miss

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I'm on my way to detention because of the fucking bitch Monica. My science techer Danvers totally believes her just cause she is the Mayor's kid, but I have to hand it to her she is hot when she's angry and telling people maybe I can flirt my way out of it.

When I entered the room she was there at her desk marking some test's from earlier. I knocked and she looked up.

"Hello Shane sit at your usual spot and I will let you know when you can go"

As I went to sit down I started to flirt "Whatever you say miss" I said with emphasis on the 'miss'.

I turned to see what she does and I caught her blushing YES! point 1 to Shane.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

Why does he have to be so gorgeous? I thought mentally I mean when he said 'whatever you say miss' made me week at the knees and I blushed. I think he saw though because he smirked as he sat down.

'Relax Claire he is your student, he's messing with you so you can let him go early just cause he's older dosen't mean he can use you as a doormat and besides who would try it on with a teacher let alone me as a student'

With that in mind I relaxed and carried on marking when I came across Shane's work. Frowning I stood up and walked to him, when he heard me coming he looked up and again smirked.

"What is it miss?" God does everything he says make me go weak.

"I need you to do this again" I said as I handed him back his work. He looked at it and frowned at me "What's wrong with it?" trust him to be gorgeous and dumb.

I explained to him what was wrong and he looked more confused than ever so in the end I had to sit with him and go through it till he got it and funny enough he did and in the meantime we had a laugh he actually is really funny.

When we finshed I took his work and remarked it and put it on my desk I looked at my watch and saw we had gone over the time his detention was soppoesd to have finshed and said "God, Shane I am so sorry we have seemed to have gone over the time our sopposed to have finshed" I said but I could feel him behind me.

"I don't mind it was...fun" he said and I could feel his breath on my neck. I shiverd invoulnterly and seeming satified what he had done he gently touched me on my elbow and whipered in my ear "See ya later miss Danvers" and chuckled a bit.

"Shane please back away and leave your time is up" I said with as much serioness as I could.

"Whatever" he said and left shutting the door behind him while I was still shaking with shock.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I did that. I just flirted with my science teacher and I have never ever had as much fun as that she was shivering and blushing the entire time. She is a good techer though helping me with that piece of work but still...

I met up with Micheal, Eve and Lyss.

"Hey, man how did detention go with miss Danvers?" Mike said humur dripping from every word.

"Not bad actually I flirted with her and it was soooo funny she kept blushing and she helped me with a piece of science work that I did'nt get"

Mike and Eve stared at me in shock while Lyss suprisingly was scowling at me...

"You didn't?" Eve asked

"Yep...and I was tying not to laugh the whole time" Me, Eve and Mike started to laugh at it apart from Lyss

"Hey, Lyss what's up?, why so down?" I said with concern in my voice

She shrugged and said "donesn't matter" and walked off propbley a girl thing.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I have been stuck on what to do next for a long time sorry xxx**

**see ya 7kassie8**


	4. Fight!, Fight!, Fight!

**Claire's P.O.V:**

The rest of the weeks detention was living hell for me as Shane has flirted and has infuriated me like hell. He was doing it to get off detention but I was not having ti and made him stay till the end of every on not that id didn't discorage him infact it made him more determind.

I was finshing marking some homework when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

The door opened and in walked a girl about my age with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Miss Danvers" She asked in a polite voice.

I put down my marking pen and looked at her she remineded me of someone but I couldn't quite out my finger on it.

She cmiled sweetly and stuck out her hand and said "Hi I'm Alyssa Collins"

I smiled back and shook her hand...that's when it clicked...this girl must be realted to Shane Collins somehow

"Nice to meet you, are you by any chance realted to Shane Collins?" I asked

She nodded and said "Yes he's my older brother"

"I thought you looked familar you have his eyes"

She smiled and then asked "How has my brother been in detention?"

Strange. I put down my pen again and looked at her "Excuse me?..."

"My brother Shane he's been in detention with you for a week I was wondering how he's been as he tends to...ur...mess around alot?"

"Oh no... he's been fine I helped him out with some work and that was it...why shoud he have messed around" I was not going to admit to his little sister about his consistent flirting.

"Oh no it's ok thanks Miss Danvers bye" she said as she walked out my class...well that was strange any way back to work...

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Detention came to an end too soon I was having fun making my science teacher blush all the time she had to know what I was trying to do as she wouldn't let me out of detention. Danvers was good I'll give her that.

Me, Mike and Eve were hanging around out usual spot...Alyssa has disappeared off somewhere she looked pretty determind and angry at something proberly a girl thing.

Anyway I got a date tonight with a girl named Laura just one take her to the movies then back to my place and then... my train of thought was stopped by Alyssa coming over.

"Hey Lyss you ok?...where did you go?" I asked

She shrugged and said "No where important" I shrugged as if saying 'ok'

we then got back into our usual converstaion when Alyssa walked over to the bin to put her Mars Bar rapper in when a jock my size grabbed her and went to kiss her. I jumped into action straight away and went over and yanked Lyss away from him and then stood up to the guy.

I think this guy's name was Dan or something like that

"What the fuck were you doing to my sister?" I asked in a threating tone

"None of your fucking buissness"

"Oh it fucking is when it concerns my little sister who is 16 years old" The guy went to punch me but I blocked it and that's when a massive fight between us started.

They fight went on what seems like forever when we were both pushed apart and in the middle stood a very angry but looking really sexy when angry the one and only Claire Danvers. I don't call her miss because I still can't take her seriously as ,y new science teacher.

"What is going on here?" She shouted scowling and tapping her foot angrliy.

"That asswhole tried to force himself on my little sister" I said pointing at the jock

Claire turned to me and said "How did he force himself on your little sister?"

"She was putting some rubbish in the bin and he went up behind her and grabbed her and tried to kiss her" She nodded and then turned to they guy and said

"Daniel is that true?" The jock shurgged but avoided eye contact and then said

"I wasn't forcing myself she wanted it she told me herself the other day"

"Like hell she did!" I yelled going to hit the guy again when Claire pushed me back.

"Alright! that quite enough!, I've heard enough!...You-" she said to Daniel "You are going straight to the princibel's office right know got it and you-" she turned and said to me "you are going to come with me as the nurse has gone home...any word from any of you two and I won't hesitate to put you both in detention for 2 weeks understand"

We both nodded and we went off.

I followed Claire into her classroom where she got out and emergency first aid kit and motioned me to sit down.

Claire started to wipe the corner of my mouth and saw that there was alot of blood.

"You are really lucky that Dan didn't punch your teeth out"

"I had to satnd up to him he was forcing himself onto Alyssa"

"And that's very brave of you but there's no need to fight"

"Well he started it"

She chuckled "Funny enough your little sister Alyssa came to see me today"

"Really why?"  
Claire shrugged "She wanted to ask me how your behaviour was during your detention last week"  
We carried on in slience she then backed away and said

"There you are all cleaned up" she went to move away but I grabbed her wrist. Claire looked at me confused and then I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in awhile reason are: school, going on holiday and loss of inspiration and writers block I won't bore you with details hoped you liked the chapter. **

**see ya 7kassie8 xxxxxxxxx**


	5. The problems begin

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I did'nt now why I kissed her, I mean she's not my type and I was only harmlessly flirting with her but for some reason I did...and I liked it.

Her lips were soft and sweet. I noticed before that they weren't plump but they wern't thin they were perfect...

Then I heard someone walk into the room and next thing I new Miss Danvers had pushed away from me and said

"Hello...Mr Goldfield" oh fucking yay it's the princible.

"Hello Miss Danvers how are you?"

"I am very well thankyou and you?"

"I am very well too...I understand that you sent a Daniel Louis to my office for fightng with Shane Collins"

"Yes that is true, and Shane had a few cuts so I cleaned them since the nurse has gone home"

"Very good...I actually came to see Mr Collins to ask when you have finshed cleaning him up if he could come and see me to say his side of the story"

Claire nodded "I will I just need to...clean up a few more cuts and then I will send him down to you" Hang on she has cleaned up all my cuts

"Very well goodday" and with that he left and closed the door.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting on and tutted.

"Tut,tut,tut Claire you lied to the princible shameful" I said with a smirk

She turned to look at me with a scowl on her face "You shouldn't call me by my first name"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "yeah right and I flirted with you through detention which I shouldn't have done but I did"

She sighed heavely and said "I lied because I need an apoliogy"  
I actually laughed then "an apoliogy what the fuck for?"

"for kissing a teacher and don't ever swear to me again"

"Oh please...you wanted that kiss"  
"No I didn't"

I stood up and went to stand in front of her "Yes you did"

"What makes you think I would've wanted to kiss you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"because I am a sexy and extremely attractive guy"

"No your not"

"admit it you want me"

"No"

"yes"

"no..I don't you are a loud and foul mouth, sex crazed, immature bas-"

I cut her off with a kiss..she pushed me back and we were looking intensley at eachover when finally she gave in and we were startng to makeout...

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V:**

What was I doing?...I was kissing my student

_'correction your very hot and sexy student' _there was thant annoying voice in my head.

But I shouldn't be kissing him

_'who says you can't?'_

The school policy

_'oh screw the school policy and enjoy this amazing moment in your life a hot guy is making out with you, you should be enjoying it not fighting it'_

So there we were making out heavely when panic started to set in and I pushed him away. I quickly started packing away and said to Shane

"You need to go and see the princible now"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't play this game with me Collins go and see the princible now like he asked and don't ever kiss me or swear at me again ok?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you who started the kiss last time" he said hiding a smile

"Just go?"

I then head footsteps and the opening and closing of the door.


	6. AN IMPORTANT!

**AN:**

**I know my updating has been slow and i am sorry but I had exams coming up and finshing year 10 plus I had alot of homework to do and had to pack for a hoilday and I had a writers block and lost inspiration. To be honest I wanted to quit...I really did I just didn't enjoy it but then I realised that it wouldn't be fair to just stop the story with no way of ending it so I decided to carry on, but after I have completed this story I will no write anymore stories on Fanfiction as I have 2 other projects...I am currently writing a story on Fictionpress and I am going to write a story on Noveljoy and having 3 story writing sites on the go is alittle tiring and to br honest I am getting alittle board with Fanfiction as I always write about Shane and Claire and the reason being is that I am a HUGE Clane fan and wouldn't even consider writing a Claryn story (apoliogies who are Claryn fans no offense intended) and the other stories that you can write about I have either never heard of or have heard of them but haven't read them or intrest me. I have a updating schedule below, I will be updating every sunday apart from this coming sunday as I will be back home on the saturday before so I will probely be resting but from then on every sunday till I go back to school...If I haven't finshed this story by the time I have gone back to school then the updationg schedule will change and I will update you on that...**

**If any of you are intrested on reading the story on Fictionpress then my name is the same (7kassie8) and the story is called 'Our love is wrong'**


	7. Bye Fanfiction

I have decided to not write on Fanfiction anymore as I am alittle board of it now and I am sorry that I didn't finish 'i'm in love with my sixteen year old teacher' but I don't have the inspirartion to do it anymore I will leave the stories up but won't bother with them or write them anymore I am sorry about this

see ya 7kassie8 xxxxxx


End file.
